The Search For The Emeralds
by 1337thegamer420
Summary: When the Flame Emeralds were scattered in California, Favian and Tails decided to search for them. But they will get something else than the Emeralds.
1. Prologue: Moving to California

''Where are they!'' Favian scream in a panic. He searched around the town but didn't find anything. ''Where are the Flame Emeralds!''

Meanwhile, Tails was hovering around, looking for Favian. He was holding an Emerald tracker for the missing gems.

After a while, he spotted Favian sitting in a bench. Tails started to hovered down to the ground to reach out to Favian.

Favian looks up to see Tails, hovering down to him. Hat first he looked confused to see him, but realizes that he came here to tell him about the Emeralds. Which made him excited.

Tails finally safely lands on the ground and looks at him ''Good news!''

Favian stood up from the bench and jumped up and down ''You found the Emeralds?''

''Yes'' Tails confirmed.

''Great! But where?'' Favian asked him with a puzzled look on his face.

Tails looks at his Emerald tracker, then looks back at Favian ''According to my Emerald tracker, all the gems are located at Burbank, California''

''Great! I'll grab my stuff!''

(Sometime later)

The two had flew out of Florida through Tail's biplane. Tails flew the biplane, while Favian stood on the plane's left wing. The cool air hit their faces smoothly, like they were getting groomed.

After a long trip, they finally made it to Burbank. They find an airport underneath them.

Tails safely lands the plane on the airport's runway and stops on grass. The two hops off the plane and then started looking around their environment.

''Tails, set up base in the airport.'' Favian commanded ''I'll find the emeralds''

Tails nodded, leaving Favian to run off to the city.

(Meanwhile)

Favian was running down a sidewalk. But stops next to a traffic light, which had the green light blinking. Many cars passed in full speed, as smoke came out of the exhaust pipe. As time pass, the traffic light changed to red, causing all of the cars to stop for it.

Favian peaked around, then walked to the other side, then continued to search for the emerald. As he ran, he passes a studio with a tower in the middle. But on top of the tower were the three main cast of the Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. These there are real trouble makers and will annoy anyone who will unfortunate to come across the trio.

Right now, the three saw the red dog pass their tower in a red blur.

''Did you see that?'' Yakko asked his siblings.

''Yeah'' Dot said.

''We should go see what it is'' Wakko said, ''But first!'' then he pulls out a sandwich with plank of wood and cheese in it, before swallowing the whole thing, then burps ''Excuse me.''

''Come on little siblings, we must know about this strange red blur'' Yakko told them.

(Back to Favian)

It had been a while, it seemed to him that he had ran around, mindlessly like a chicken with no head. Just running around in circles and circles until he started to give up. He hangs his head in disappointment. But not until hope as came back to him when he heard the words ''Hey, you'' He turns around to see the three siblings, jumping around.

''What in the world?'' Favian had a puzzled look in his face.

The three sibling stopped bouncing in front of him.

''Uhhh, hello?'' Favian looks at the three in confusion, and just upright weirded out.

''We're the warner brothers!'' Yakko exclaimed, introducing himself to his siblings.

''And their sister, Dot'' Dot added.

Favian looks at them, then said ''Well, it's to meet you and all'' Favian turns away ''But I need to scavenging for something''

The three sighed in sadness and looked at him, wanting to go along with Favian.

Favian looks at them and saw their sad faces. This made him feel really bad. ''Darn, I can't turn these guys down. Not with those faces.'' With no other choice he let them join in. ''Fine. You guys can come''

The Warners faces lit up with joy and started bouncy around again.

''Whoa, hold your horses'' Favian looks at them, expecting them to calm down, which they did but were holding a horse. He was about to ask them where did the horse come from, but he ignores it.

(Later)

Favian felt a strong energy in an alley ''Here!'' He ran to the alleyway, with the Warners following him. Favian looks around in the alley, till he saw a bright yellow light from underneath a pile garbage bags. He kneels down to the trash and put his hand inside the pile. His other hand was being used to cover his nose from the horrible stench.

The trio just watched with disgusts. As if they were about to vomit out their stomach.

''Got it!'' shouted, then processed to pull out a yellow emerald.

The trio started to cheered for him.

''Way to go'' Yakko cheered.

''Thanks guys'' Favian said ''But all of this wouldn't have happened if Wakko didn't have a spare tracker''

''Ah, chucks.''

Favian chuckles, then looks at the sky. It seems that it was turning dark. ''Whelp, guys. I gotta go'' He started to walk away from the trio, who were waving bye to him. He smiles at them before walking off…

End of Chapter…


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Hospitality

Hours has passed, the sun has disappeared into darkness, replacing it with the moon and stars in the sky. The lights outside on the streets had been turned on. The roads were either empty, or had parked cars. The temperature changed to a nice coolness. The moon was reflected by the ocean like a mirror.

Tiredness. That's what Favian felt when he was wondering around the dark city. His legs were started to feel weak and frail from all the walking.

''Oh man, I need to find somewhere to live''

Luckily for him, he found a park nearby where he was.

''Now that's convenient''

He enters the park and used the sidewalk for direction. Every step he takes, his legs gets weaker and weaker until they felt numb. Causing Favian to collapse to the ground ''So tired.'' In his vision, he saw a really tall tree near his location. He crawls to it, then climbs it, until he reached out to a branch. Then he rests on the branch, looked around, and closed his eyes.

Out of nowhere, he gets kicked off the tree, by a purse. Causing the poor dog to fall back to the ground. Making a loud thud. Favian raises his head with a dizzy look in his face. He shakes his head as his vision returned back to normal. Unexpectedly, he saw two standing figures in front of him.

''Now what are you doing sleeping on my tree?'' One of the figured said. The figure was an anthropomorphic, elderly female squirrel with gray fur, wearing a small, green hat with a flower sticking out.

Next to her was a male, young squirrel with brown fur. He was smaller than the elder squirrel.

''L-Look, I didn't come here to look for trouble'' Favian said, stuttering ''I'm looking somewhere to live for a while'' he explained

At first, the gray squirrel was going to denied him, because he was a stranger. But she saw that he was all by himself, she didn't want to leave the red dog all by his own in the cold night.

''Alright, kid. You can live with us'' She said

Favian shot up with a smile and thanked her for the hospitality ''Thanks, ma'am.'' He then proceeds to pull out a hat from out of nowhere and places it on his chest ''My name is Favian''

She looks at him with a grin and introduced herself ''My name is Slappy'' she pulls the small brown squirrel towards her ''This is my nephew, Skippy''

Favian kneels down to Skippy's height ''Hey, little buddy?'' then grins.

Skippy looks at him with a cheerful smile. Causing Favian to chuckle in a friendly tone. Then puts his hand on Skippy's shoulder and stated ''You remind me of a really younger me'' then he removes his hand from Skippy's shoulder.

''Now then. Where do we go?'' Favian asked them.

''Here'' Slappy points at a tree, but not just any tree, it had a door, garage, and windows. This sight causes Favian to stare at the tree in disbelief.

''I-Is this your house?''

Slappy nods, and then leads him to the front door of her home. She opens the door, to be greeted by her living room. The living room had a chair, a big carpet, a tv, stairs for the second floor, and a doorway to go to the kitchen.

Slappys took a deep breath, and let out all of the air and said ''Home sweet home'' before entering the house with Skippy and Favian following her.

When Favian saw the house's living room, he whistled and said ''Wow, this looks like a nice place''

''Appreciate the compliment and all, but you need to get some rest'' Slappy pointed out, noticing Favian legs wobbling.

Favian yawns and responded ''You're right'' in a tired voice, ''Where do I sleep?'

Slappy tells him that there's a guest room upstairs next to the staircase.

He thanks her before walking up the stairs to the top. There were a couple of doors in the hallway. He remembers that Slappy told him that the guest room was near the staircase, that where he was. The guest room's door was next to him, with the door closed shut.

Favian places his hand on the doorknob, then twisted the doorknob. Then he opens the door, revealing a room, with a large bed, cabinets, a lamp, and a closet door.

He took a few step towards the bed, then laid on it. The mattress felt soft and comfortable, it felt like he was laying in a soft cloud. ''Hmm, so comfy'' He felt his conscious drifting away from reality.

End Of Chapter…


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping with Skippy

Favian was inside a café, sitting in a comfy chair next to the window. He sipped on hot chocolate with vanilla cream on top, leaving a moustache underneath his nose. Next to him was Skippy, eating scrambled eggs with bacon.

Outside it was snowing. The snow covered the window's edges, roads, sidewalks, rooftops, etc. Despite that, there were stills vehicles and civilians passing by. Favian stares out of window, sighing and wiping his mouth.

Skippy took notices of this and looks at him. ''Hey, Favian, what's up?'' He says, finishing his food.

''Nothing much, I'm just bored. Nothing interesting is happening today.'' Favian still stares at the window with a bored look on his face, before sipping his hot chocolate. The café's intercom finishes the music that was playing and then started playing ''You Had Me at Hello'' by ''A Day to Remember.''

Favian smirks, making a short hum. ''I remember this song when I was younger.'' Before staring at the ceiling and smiling, reminiscing his past. He looks down and sips his almost empty hot chocolate drink. A waiter walks up to their table. ''Here's the bill.'' Favian pulls out seven dollars and sixty-five cents.

The two exit out of the café, wearing coats, and fuzzy hats. ''Where are we going now, Favian?'' Sklppy asked him with a raised eyebrow.

''We're going to a store. I promised Slappy to get her some stuff.'' He said, before pulling out a medium sized list with the names of items written on it. ''Not too many items, so this will be quick.'' He explained, before putting the list back into his pocket. Then he pulls out his phone to search for a nearby grocery store. Luckily there was one nearby. He puts his phone back to his pocket and looked at Skippy. ''Come on, there's a grocery store nearby.''

Favian grabs Skippy by the hand and boosted off in full speed, leaving behind a for a very quick period before disappearing at the direction where Favian was heading. After that, a shadowy figure appeared in the scene. The figure takes a few steps forward until the Café's window showed the reflection of it. The figure was not a human or anthropomorphic animal. Instead, it was a robotic version of Favian. The thing had glowing red eyes, a silver colored nose, metallic hands, ears that don't wobble, and a tail similar to Favian's, but razor sharp and metallic like its body.

''T.A.R.G.E.T D.E.T.E.C.T.E.D'' It said in a robotic voice. ''M.U.S.T E.L.I.M.I.N.A.T.E'' Then the back of the robot opened, revealing a rocket. Then flames fired out of it, causing the robot to boost at Favian's direction.

Meanwhile, Favian and Skippy were inside a grocery store. Skippy was sitting in a shopping cart, still dizzy from the ride due to Favian's speed. Favian was looking at some items in the shelve, while holding the list on his right hand. ''Alright, last thing to get is five canned soup. I think I spotted them in the last aisle we were in.'' Favian then started pushing the cart, turned to the left, and left again, until they reached the aisle they needed to be.

He stops next to a couple of cans, which were sitting in the middle of the shelve. ''Here they are.'' Favian stretches his arm out to get the cans, but all of the sudden, a loud explosion could be heard outside the store, following with screams. Favian and Skippy shifted their attention to the store's windows.

''What the?!'' Favian shouted, before he and Skippy looked outside the window. They planted their faces against the window. There was fire in the streets and parking lot. Civilians screamed as they ran to opposite direction to avoid getting caught by this. However, a figure started to be visible in the fire. As it gets closer and closer, the figure becomes more visible. Favian looks at Skippy, who looks back at him with a scared look. ''Stay here, Skippy. I'm going to see this myself.'' He instructed, before sprinting outside.

Favian stops on his track, before changing to a fighting stance. He stares at the fire with the figure seen in it or what seems to be. The figure jumps out of the fire, revealing to be the robotic Favian that appeared earlier. The robot then descended to try to punch Favian. But Favian quickly leaps back and lands, avoiding the attack.

Favian looks at it, inspecting the thing from head to toe. ''Hmm, it seems that Eggman made a new version of you. Heh, Metal Favian?''

Metal Favian faces Favian. Favian glared at him, being prepared for everything that the doppelganger will do. He noticed that Metal Favian's chest started opening up, revealing a machine gun inside. The machine gun then started to rev up. Favian eyes widened before running as the machine gun started firing.

Favian hops on a building's wall as he ran to avoid the machine gun bullets. The bullets shredded the building in halve, causing it to slid off from its support pillar and collapsing. Luckily the civilians escaped from buildings when the explosions occurred.

Favian hops off the building moments before it collapsed, but he continued to run. ''What are those bullets made of? Artillery shells?'' Unpredictably, he noticed that Metal Favian stopped firing. He stops running and looks at it. He saw smoke coming out of the machine gun. He realizes its weakness. ''Now's my chance to strike.'' He jumps high up in the air and does a homing attack.

Moments before impact could had been made, Metal Favian does a tail whip with its sharp tail and slashes Favian, sending him to a wall and crash into it. Deep wounds and blood were noticeable on his back due to the attack. The wall didn't make it better. Favian collapse to the ground, leaving blood on the wall. But he stood up and slowly made his way towards his doppelganger.

''Dang, I wasn't expecting that tail whip.'' He thought to himself, before halting, having a distance between him and Metal Favian. The doppelganger charged at him with its boost to punch him. Favian also does the same thing.

The two punched each other's fist, causing a huge shockwave so big that it almost shatters all of the buildings' and vehicle's windows to shatter into little pieces like slamming a hammer into a mirror. Favian and Metal Favian stared at each other, waiting to see who will do their first move.

The doppelganger tried to punch him with its other hand, but Favian blocks it with his other hand. He stares at it, trying to not break eye contact. But he realized something, He had a Flame Emerald. He jumps away from Metal Favian while pulling out a yellow Flame Emerald. He raises his hand with emerald at the sky and yelled ''Chaos Control!''

All of the sudden, all of the colors around him changed to a negative coloring, everything started to slow down. Metal Sonic tried to give a chase, but also slowed down, until it and everything stopped. No noise, no movement, not even a single sound of breathing, only he can do all of that. Favian slowly flew towards Metal Favian and stops in front of it.

He immediately punched a hole through its chest and started rapidly punching the doppelganger until a lot of dints on its body. He turns around, facing the other way. He smirks and closes his eyes before saying. ''Time has resume.''

His surrounding slowly started regaining its color, sounds slowly are beginning to return, and movement slowly started coming back. It didn't take a while until everything return back to normal. Metal Favian instantly got flung into the air with wires sticking out, before exploding in midair.

Favian smirks before saying ''Nice try, Egghead. But you can't defeat me that easily.'' He ran inside the grocery store and spots Skippy, staring at him with wide eyes and jaw drop. ''Come on, we need to pay for this stuff. He ran back to the aisle he was in before and returns with cans of soup. He pushes the cart to the cash register and he spots the cashier quivering.

Favian clears his throat, before speaking. ''Excuse Me.'' The cashier slowly started from the cash register and sees Favian and Skippy, who still had a shocked look. ''Yes, I'll like to buy these items.'' Favian said with a friendly smile.

After a while the two returned back to their home. Skippy told Slappy about Favian's fight and injuries. Slappy immediately aided Favian's wounds and told him to wait for two weeks for the wounds to cure. Favian thanks her, before going to back to the guest room and slept, due to being tired.

End of Chapter


End file.
